<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flourish by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701767">Flourish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of Fluff, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Office Sex, Rose is mentioned, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, They're both nerds, Vaginal Fingering, if you're here you know the one, minor spoilers for Pokémon Twilight Wings episode 5 btw, oc is based off of employee #3 from the anime, top!Oleana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, a researcher employee at Macro Cosmos, has always admired Vice-president Oleana a lot.<br/>One day, she happens to stay working after hours...and the two have a chance meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olive | Oleana/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flourish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took a bit longer to write this because I've been a bit busy these past days, but I finally managed to write what I promised!<br/>I made a poll a long time ago on my twitter account, and this is the ship that won so here it is! It's technically Oleana with that employee from the anime, but since she's pretty much nameless and only shows up for two seconds, I decided to tag her as an oc.</p><p>The oc's name was also suggested by @hushed_one and @5uperSonicSmash on twitter, so thank you very much! I suck with coming up with original names so the suggestions helped me a lot lol</p><p>I hope the Oleana stans like this fic, and let me know if you'd like to read more Oleana fics from me one day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Diana finally finished her work for the night, she turned off her computer.<br/>She had barely noticed it before but now, as she looked around the office room, she noticed how it had grown dark outside and how all the other cubicles were empty. </p><p>It was almost like the start of a horror movie...if she wasn’t so used to it by now.</p><p>Truth was that they had detected a strange anomaly in their research and Diana, being the ever curious scientist without much going on in her life, had spent a lot of extra hours at work trying to figure it out.</p><p>No one else in the team seemed to be as dedicated as her, which was probably a good thing on their part. No one should be staying in the office so late, working themselves to death...and especially not on a friday night.</p><p>By that hour she should’ve been home, relaxing, resting...doing something else other than this but...the anomaly was just too fascinating to her.<br/>It was something that, as Diana assumed, none of her colleagues could understand.<br/>It was an important breakthrough, and Diana wanted, no, was determined, to be the one who solved this strange scientific puzzle. </p><p>If she could, she would’ve stayed in the office for a longer amount of time, but even as determined as she was, she knew that’d just be a bad idea asking for trouble.<br/>So she carefully packed up her stuff, ready to catch her train and finally go home and think about new methods to try to approach this anomaly next week.</p><p>However, as she made her way down the empty and somewhat dark corridors, Diana almost jumped once she heard a voice. At first, it seemed like whispering nonsense, and her fear of ghosts kicked in...but as her senses adjusted, she realized that the noise was coming from a familiar door:</p><p>Vice-presidente Oleana.</p><p>Her door was slightly open, allowing Diana to see light coming from it. And the whispering seemed to be Miss Oleana talking to herself.<br/>At first, she couldn’t quite catch the words Oleana was murmuring, but as she quietly approached the door, she started to hear them more clearly;</p><p>“...the gigantamax...no, no, that doesn’t make sense...wait, no...if the particles are- oh, Oleana, you dumbass. Of course...maybe if we try to sort them out by types overlapping egg groups? Hm...compare data with electric signals and chemical reactions to-”</p><p>In her attempt to understand more of Oleana’s ramblings, curious to figure out what she was on about, Diana accidentally tripped over her own feet and fell forward…</p><p>...opening the door fully, and landing face straight on her boss’s floor with a loud thud, right in front of her desk, and her eyes.</p><p>Her first reaction was to feel the pain from hitting her face on the hard floor, followed by searching for her glasses that had fallen out of her nose and onto the floor.<br/>As she grabbed them and put them back, still wincing from the pain, her eyes were now able to see fully.</p><p>And they saw, to Diana’s utter fear and anxiety, her boss staring down at her, with a perplexed (and somewhat annoyed, but in all fairness, Oleana’s expressions were difficult to read) look on her face.</p><p>Fighting her own paralysis and embarrassment, Diana slowly got up, ready to face her boss.<br/>She stood up, noticing how Oleana still towered over her, and nervously cleared her throat.</p><p>“Vice-president, I…” Diana stuttered, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I was just clocking out, when I overheard you...I didn’t mean to spy on you, it’s just that we’ve found this anomaly that seems to be related to gigantam-”</p><p>“Gigantamax anomaly?” Oleana interrupted, “so you’re part of team C, then?”</p><p>“Uh...y-yes, vice-president! My name’s Diana...I was staying until later so I didn’t need to interrupt my latest research...I feel like I’m so close to figuring it out…”</p><p>Oleana seemed to be taken aback, pausing for a moment to think, her hand rubbing her chin as she seemed to be lost in thought...it was kinda cute of her, actually.</p><p>“Diana...oh, I remember you now! That’s why your face felt so familiar…” Oleana replied after a while, “I helped you the other day, didn’t I? With that software to collect data…”</p><p>“Yes! That’s me!” Diana exclaimed a bit more excited than intended, “I’m...I’m surprised you remember that! I admire you so much, vice-president! I really want to become as great of a researcher as you are!”</p><p>Oleana smiled softly, before getting serious yet again.</p><p>“I took a peek at your work...it’s certainly remarkable in many aspects…” Oleana started to praise her, as Diana couldn’t help blushing like mad.</p><p>She admired her boss so much.<br/>Oleana was really just everything Diana could hope to achieve, from her smarts, her excellency and even her looks…<br/>So to be praised by someone you looked up to, and to have her recognize your hard work...it felt wonderful.</p><p>Oleana went on to discuss work and hypothesis about the anomaly, until she said something that caught Diana’s attention;</p><p>“Do you mind showing me your progress? You can still go home of course, but I’d like to have access to your files, if you don’t mind...you seem like our most capable scientist on that team, and I’m ever so curious to see what sort of theories and ideas you might have about this problem…”</p><p>Diana was, understandably, happy and excited to show it to her boss.<br/>She removed a disk from her bag, making Oleana raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“I...I have copies just in case…” Diana explained, slightly embarrassed, “that and...even without the proper equipment at home, I still like to reread some files to further my research whenever I have the time to dedicate to it…”</p><p>With Oleana’s permission, Diana moved to the laptop on Oleana’s desk, getting it to read the disk and showing its contents to Oleana, who watched and listened intently, seriously interested in Diana’s work as Diana explained every last bit of her steps and achievements.</p><p>Oleana was...very impressed, to say the least.</p><p>“My, I...I had a feeling that you were onto something, but this is...this is remarkable work-!” Oleana praised Diana, making Diana blush and smile, beaming with pride.</p><p>Oleana reviewed every single document one more time, murmuring to herself words of praise and awe...until;</p><p>“This may sound like a strange request…” Oleana started, “but would you consider staying with me afterhours for a while? Working on this…? I’ll pay you the extra hours and pay you for a cab, if you’re not comfortable with me driving you home if we stay until late hours-”</p><p>Diana choked.<br/>She didn’t have much else going on...she was eager to make a huge breakthrough, and prove her worth as a researcher to Oleana...and to work in private with her amazing, gorgeous boss who she admired so much and a crush on-</p><p>Diana stopped her own thoughts, wondering where the hell that last thought had come from.<br/>She shook her head, embarrassed.<br/>And turned to Oleana.</p><p>“I’d love to, Miss Ole- Vice-president!” Diana exclaimed, to which Oleana was unable to contain a chuckle.</p><p>“Please...Oleana is fine…” Oleana softly told her, “and if that’s the case, then I’ll just order us something to eat. Do you mind if I order us some quick junk food or something?”</p><p>Diana pinched her own arm, to make sure this wasn’t some strange dream induced by hours of work and insomnia.<br/>Once she realized that this was, indeed, very real, she shook her head.</p><p>“N-not at all, Vice-pre-I mean, Oleana. I’ll eat anything!”</p><p>Oleana simply nodded, opening up a tab on her laptop to browse some places that would be nearest. They agreed on pizza, and after looking up their number, Oleana called the place to make the order.</p><p>Diana could barely believe what was happening, as she watched Oleana thank the other person before hanging up the call.</p><p>“Thirty minutes or so and they’ll text once they reach the building…” Oleana told her, and immediately, Diana reached for her wallet.</p><p>Oleana, however, only chuckled;</p><p>“Don’t worry, Diana. I’ll pay for the food too.”</p><p>Diana…<br/>She had called her by her first name…<br/>Somehow, that brought a smile to Diana’s face, making her heart beat slightly faster than before…</p><p>Diana grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, and sat down beside Oleana to start to work together while they waited. <br/>Eventually, their food arrived, and Oleana went left to pay and bring it to her office.<br/>She came back relatively quickly, with the sound of her heels echoing through the empty halls as she carried two boxes of pizza, drinks and a few snacks.</p><p>As Oleana walked back in and used her leg to close the door behind her, since both her hands were busy carrying the food, Diana could feel her mouth water...but not due to the pizza.</p><p>Diana tried to compose herself and hide her flushed face, as Oleana casually walked back to the desk. After they started to eat though, Diana quickly became comfortable again.<br/>They made small talk, first about their work but then about other things.</p><p>Jokes, hobbies, talking about their days…<br/>Just having a good time and bonding a little, as a sort of break before having to focus on their work again.</p><p>And focus on their work they did, as they both turned back to Oleana’s laptop, discussing their research and trying new methods together. <br/>The night went on as they worked. The hours passed, the work was getting done, and the slices of pizza started to disappear one by one...until there was no food left and-</p><p>Oleana pressed a button to run the program, as both her and Diana held their breaths.<br/>The laptop showed them lines upon lines of code and then-</p><p>The solution they were trying to look for showed up in their data, right before their eyes.</p><p>Both Diana and Oleana shouted in joy, both as excited and as proud to have finally accomplished this feat, all on their own.<br/>As they loudly celebrated, they suddenly realized that in the height of their excitement, they had actually embraced one another, now standing near Oleana’s desk in an awkward hug.</p><p>They were both ready to pull away but...surprisingly, they didn’t.<br/>And Oleana’s embrace...it felt so warm and soft...</p><p>“Hmm...Oleana…” Diana quietly moaned, immediately covering her mouth once she realized that the words had escaped her mouth, “s-sorry, I-”</p><p>“Diana,” Oleana interrupted her, “can I...kiss you? If not we can just pretend this never hap-”</p><p>To the surprise of both, Diana grabbed Oleana’s coat, pulling her down for a passionate kiss.<br/>A passionate kiss that Oleana, after the initial shock, was happy to retribute.</p><p>Before any had realized what they were doing, Oleana deepened the kiss, pushing Diana slightly until Diana’s back hit the desk.</p><p>“Oh-oh!” Diana shyly muttered, pulling away to adjust her glasses as soon as she felt the desk behind her, “do you mind if I just clean the desk a b-”</p><p>Before she could even finish her sentence, Oleana had thrown all of the empty pizza boxes onto the floor, making a bit of room for Diana to sit, before her lips clashed with Diana’s again.</p><p>Diana wrapped her arms around Oleana’s neck, pulling her in closer as she kisses her.<br/>Her lips. Her face. Her neck-</p><p>Oleana’s fingers found the zipper on Diana’s pants, ready to start undressing her.<br/>And Diana responded by shaking free of them, allowing her pants to drop to her knees before sitting on top of Oleana’s desk.</p><p>With that, Oleana pulled away from her to be able to pull down Diana’s panties as well, exposing her most private part.</p><p>And Diana watched in awe as her boss kissed her stomach, leaving a kiss mark of red bright lipstick there before her lips moved lower and lower…</p><p>As Diana sprawled herself on the desk, she could feel her boss spread her legs, before feeling a wet tongue trace her entrance.</p><p>“Ah! Ah...v-vice-president…” Diana moaned, and somehow, hearing that title only made Oleana become more aroused.</p><p>Oleana felt her cheeks turn pink, and stopped for a minute, much to Diana’s disappointment.</p><p>“Say it again…” Oleana purred, “but use my name this time…”<br/>Diana couldn’t even reply before feeling Oleana’s tongue tease her folds again.<br/>She licked her up in slow circles, teasing her outer folds without ever slipping inside.<br/>Making Diana get more and more worked up-</p><p>“Fu..vice-president! Miss Oleana! P-please!” Diana cried out, and Oleana was unable to resist her.</p><p>Oleana brought her hand to aid her in her task, fingering Diana as she kissed her between her thighs. Diana could only squirm in pleasure as Oleana shoved her fingers deep inside her with ease. She was so wet and Oleana was so good, touching her like that…</p><p>Diana cried Oleana’s name one last time before she came all over Oleana’s hand.<br/>But just as Diana tried to recover from her orgasm, she caught glimpse of a hand gesturing right in front of her nose.</p><p>“Clean me up…” she heard Oleana order her. But her voice wasn’t stern like usual, nor was her face as stoic as always whenever she bossed around the office.</p><p>Instead, she had a mischievous yet playful grin on her face, looking down at Diana with lust filled eyes as she presented her wet fingers to her.<br/>And Diana didn’t need to be told twice, determined to impress Oleana once again.</p><p>She adjusted her glasses, before taking Oleana’s hand in hers...and guiding her fingers to her lips, starting to suck her own wetness off of them.<br/>She could see that Oleana’s face was flushed, and her eyes were focused on Diana’s mouth, as Oleana licked her own lips at the sight.</p><p>It encouraged Diana, making her feel brave enough to tease her;</p><p>“I taste so good...but I bet you taste even better, Vice-president…” Diana purred, and she could swear that she saw Oleana’s hair stand up for a second, just like a startled cat-</p><p>Oleana couldn’t find the words to respond to her with, so Diana continued to suck her fingers and moan in delight, determined to excite Oleana more and more.</p><p>Which, apparently, had worked just as intended, as Oleana pulled her hand away to lean down, whispering in Diana’s ear;</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>Those two little words were all that Diana needed to stand upright, and hop off the desk.<br/>Still a bit groggy from her orgasm, she stumbled down a bit...but Oleana was quick to catch her in her arms, before either of them fell.</p><p>Once again Diana was clinging to Oleana, feeling the intense smell of her nice perfume and getting lost in the comfort of her arms...she could almost stay in her embrace forever...almost…</p><p>“I want to eat you out, Vice-president…I want you to ride my face...” Diana murmured, much to Oleana’s embarrassment.</p><p>Yet still, Oleana nodded, taking Diana’s hands in hers to lead them to a couch that she had for visitors in her office.</p><p>Diana laid down, nestling herself on the soft pillows as Oleana followed her.<br/>She saw Oleana remove her underwear, before lifting up her skirt...and climbing on top of Diana, until Diana’s face was between her legs.</p><p>But Diana wasn’t complaining, smiling to herself and gripping Oleana’s creamy thighs to pull her closer to her mouth. <br/>The first thought that crossed her mind was how wet Oleana already was, as her tongue slipped inside her. And when Oleana actually started to ride her face, it was Diana’s turn to feel heat between her own legs yet again.</p><p>Oleana tasted so good, and her moans were so delicious...so much that Diana was unable to resist reaching her pants, which were still unzipped, and sliding a hand inside to touch herself.</p><p>Diana masturbated to her boss, who she admired so much, fucking her face. While they were all alone in her office, after hours and at the risk of being caught by another person.</p><p>It was almost like another wild wet dream of hers, but this time, Diana was actually living it for real. Oleana’s intense sweet perfume, Oleana’s melodic moans and groans, Oleana’s delicious taste...they all reminded her of how real this was. They reminded her of how, right now, Oleana was hers. And she belonged to Oleana-</p><p>She must’ve hit a particular good spot with her tongue, as Oleana squirmed slightly and let out a different kind of noise from her pleasure. Her hands gripped the couch, clinging to it as to not lose balance as she thrust onto Diana’s face a couple more times, desperate to get off...until she finally did.</p><p>Diana had made her come, and Oleana was now leaning down slightly as she recovered her breath. She glanced behind her, and caught Diana still touching herself.<br/>Oleana couldn’t help but smile when she felt Diana’s body twitch so slightly under her, as Diana came once again, only a few short minutes after Oleana’s orgasm.</p><p>Once Oleana was a bit more stable, she awkwardly shifted, removing herself from Diana’s face and stepping away. <br/>Oleana was both proud and aroused to see that Diana’s face was a mess, covered in her juices that she tried to lick off of her lips as she recovered her breath. And Oleana couldn’t help a soft smile, leaning down to kiss her lover gently.</p><p>A kiss that Diana, now more confident than before, was happy to return.</p><p>“This was…” Diana started to murmur, her face burning red as her voice trailed off.</p><p>Now that it was over and the reality of what they had done was hitting her, Diana couldn’t help feeling embarrassed and flush. But Oleana, unlike her, seemed perfectly fine. Amused even.</p><p>“You remind me so much of myself, that it’s almost funny…” Oleana randomly blurted out, much to Diana’s surprise, “you may not believe me but...I used to be as shy as you are, not that long ago...trying to constantly prove myself to people I cared about, while trying to keep myself fairly quiet and not attract attention to myself…”</p><p>“What changed?” Diana found herself asking with curiosity, before even realizing that the words in her head had left her mouth.</p><p>“Well…I met someone…” Oleana started, sitting down next to Diana...who now looked somewhat sad and distressed at her words, so Oleana was quick to correct herself; </p><p>“Don’t worry, I meant a friend. Not a spouse or a romantic partner or something-” Oleana couldn’t help chuckling, before continuing, “he...he made me believe in myself, honestly. Told me it was fine to be the way I was. That I should be proud of my brain, and carry myself with pride and style...or something of sorts.”</p><p>Diana couldn’t help a chuckle of her own as well;</p><p>“I’ll try to follow in your footsteps then...so that hopefully I can flourish too!” Diana exclaimed, as they both exchanged smiles.</p><p>“I guess we really are that similar. Down to similar sounding names, even…” Oleana commented, moving a hand to gently brush a strand of hair away from Diana’s eyes, before leaning down to kiss her once again.</p><p>“It’s getting late...should probably drive you home…” Oleana told her between kisses.</p><p>“Only if you want to take me to your home instead,” Diana teased, much to Oleana’s surprise, “after all, we have to celebrate a new discovery…”</p><p>As if Oleana wasn’t surprised enough, she felt Diana’s legs wrap around her back, pulling her closer to Diana’s body.</p><p>“...among some other business we should discuss…” Diana continued to tease her, even winking at her and making Oleana’s heart stop for a moment.</p><p>Diana really was flourishing alright.<br/>And perhaps, one day, she’d even surpass Oleana. In many, many aspects other than work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>